


Roommates VII

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, POV Petyr Baelish, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Varys - Freeform, drowning in fluff, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: It is Varys' 40th birthday, so he invites his old roommate over to celebrate his big day.





	Roommates VII

**Author's Note:**

> This last edition of Roommates is dedicated to @Z 
> 
> I know you asked for this over two months ago, so I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the fluff and laughs all the same,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

“You’re going to make me late!” Sansa complained as I rolled her over effortlessly across the bed. Her eyes squinted with excitement, knowing what was to come. “Petyr!”

“Hush,” I chided, and leaned forward to peck a kiss on her cheek. “Putting Varys before me.”

She tapped the tip of her fingertip against my nose. “You know that’s not true.” I made a funny face at her, making her burst out in laughter. “Do it again.”

“No,” I chuckled, and made the same funny expression again, but this time I stuck my tongue out at the end of it.

“You and your tongue,” she uttered with a huskiness to her voice.

“What about it?”

She pulled on the collar of my black t-shirt; half tempted to tear it off my frame. “Nothing.”

“No, continue your thought.”

“We’re running late,” she said as an excuse. I leaned forward to kiss her lips a bit longer this time, not making her take a single breath until I was satisfied. “You really need to stop chewing mint,” she chided, after she rubbed her fingers over the side of my neck.

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

I winked at her playfully, and then eased myself off her, knowing it was time to get ready for the party. She watched me stroke my long bangs away from my face, it had been rather unkept lately, as this hot summer continued to stretch on. Sansa and I had booked a vacation off at the same time, hoping to enjoy the last few weeks of August before the heavy work-load would start up again. “I’m taking a shower,” I yelled out over my shoulder, and then sauntered over to the bathroom.

The water was cold against my skin, cooling me off after a long day of hiking with Sansa. I found myself smiling at the remembrance of the dog that was wandering through the woods, the sound Sansa made when it approached her and playfully rubbed its nose against the side of her leg. “We should take it home,” she taunted, even though we could clearly see the tag of “Daisy” attached to the collar of this large fluffy white dog. “Can we Petyr?”

“No, Sansa.” Her face fell at that, and it was only then that I realized that piece that was missing in our household. “I have a better idea. Why don’t we get our own?”

“A dog!” she shrilled out, and Sansa had been walking on the cloud since the thought came into her head.

The dog was returned to its owner, of course, and Sansa was quick to ask an endless list of questions to the greying old woman that was uncommonly fit for her age.

I poured a handful of shampoo into my hair, fluffing out my dark curls to get the sweat out of my head. _It was so damn hot,_ I remembered, and took some comfort knowing I never got an awkward sunglasses tan. _Those are the worst._

The temperature of water was raised to a comfort level, and I took to washing it out at a leisurely pace. I knew Sansa was busy on her end, picking out clothing for the small party we were to attend tonight. She looks happy, I remembered, knowing she was more than delighted to be reunited with her friend again.

A light squirt of conditioner was applied, and I rubbed it into my scalp with added pressure. I could feel myself relaxing under the showerhead, content enough to feel the water dripping down my body and swirling around at the bottom.

The bathroom door was open, for I saw a bright light shine through the glass doors to the shower. A dark silhouette came into view, Sansa’s arms were up as she was fluffing out her hair. She was being a tease, knowing I could see her through the glass door. I squinted in her direction, trying to avoid the blast of the showerhead as I continued to make her out. She appeared to be more interested in her own reflection, for I saw her searching in the cupboard to find something she needed. I balled up my hair, squirting out the added water, and then with a sudden movement the water was shut off completely.

“You were in there for a while.” I fumbled for a dry towel that usually hung down the top of the shower doors, before she added, “We got twenty minutes.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

My face was dry, so I lowered the towel down to my chest and propped the door open. “Oh, you look nice.”

She spun around in a circle, showing off her dark auburn shawl that went well with her white top and light skinny jeans. “Its new.” She grinned at me, liking the sight of my damp curly hair all untamed and completely out of control. “Petyr, get dressed.”

“Yes, sweetling,” I rapped out, as though we were already husband and wife. Our marriage was not so far away, once it became colder than reality would finally sink in. I stepped over the high tub, letting my feet touch the soft grey carpet Sansa had put down for us. I used the towel to dry myself, sensing Sansa was watching me from the corner of her eyes. She was currently applying on mascara, so I supposed that required all her attention. I made sure to smack the towel against her ass once she was done, strolling out of the bathroom as if I wasn’t an object of her desire.

“Petyr!” was yelled out in remonstration, but even her voice could not disguise the small pleasure she got from it.

It took me less than ten minutes to dry myself off and get completely dressed, it was only when I was sitting down to pull down my forest green polo shirt that I heard her enter the room. She spun around the center of the room for show and puckered her lips at me to show the new lipstick she had purchased for herself. “I’m ready.”

I rose to my feet, flattening my shirt until it fell effortlessly down to my hips. “We have some time to spare,” I noted, and glanced at my wristwatch to double check. “You have the cake, right?”

“Its in the fridge.” She went over to me, smiling at me lovingly with a look of contentment in her soft blue eyes. “You have the flowers?”

“Yes, I bought it.”

“Are you excited?”

“I wouldn’t use that word…”

“Happy?”

“For Varys, then yes,” I consented.

She took my hand to lead me out of our bedroom. “It’s nice that Tanya isn’t phased with him turning the big four-oh.”

“Forty.”

She dragged her finger along my engagement ring, feeling the smooth silver material that showed the world I only belonged to hers; even more so when our rings are practically matching.

“I’m not,” she reminded me. “And your older than Varys.”

“I am.”

She pecked her lips on the side of my cheek, pulling on my hand so I could bump into her. She was overly affectionate today, probably relaxed after the two days we had off from work so far. I made sure to turn the light out as we exited the bedroom, taking one last look with a secret hope that I shut off all the electronics before I closed the door. Sansa left me to retrieve the store-bought cake, so I took the time to make sure I had my keys and wallet. “I forgot a vase,” I hollered out to her. “Shit! We don’t have time for one.”

“You used to live there,” she yelled back from the kitchen. “You never had one?”

“I don’t know.”

“It will be fine.”

“Ugh.”

“Petyr!”

“I’m coming,” I shouted back, and strode towards the kitchen with a small sense of frustration. She was closing the fridge door when I entered it, her left hand holding up a tall box that contained the vanilla cake. “Yeah?”

“I was going to tell you that Tanya lives there now.” She smirked with a certain mischievousness, before she forced her gaze away. “Tanya will have something.”

“Your so sure of it.”

“She is a type _A_ personality.” Sansa walked around the kitchen countertop with her shawl floating upwards like a cape. “I’m almost certain of it.”

I followed her out of the room, pulling my sunglasses out of my pocket to place it over my face. I knew I would be driving over to Varys place, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be scorching hot outside. Sansa had picked them out for me, so it was now my favourite frame to wear. The front door swung closed behind us, and I pulled my keys out of my back pocket to lock the door. The excitement of moving into a new place with Sansa had subsided, and it was now an everyday occurrence. It felt most natural to go into work together, going our separate ways, only to meet downstairs in the lobby for me to drive us back home. Everything had fallen into place quite naturally, as if the relationship Sansa and I had was meant to be.

Every so often we would talk about having kids, but we agreed we were not ready for that stage yet. It was more important for us to grow our relationship, to be firmly founded on love and devotion before we took things to the next level.

Sansa had just pressed the button to the elevator before she turned her gaze to me. “So… I just heard from my mother.”

“She called?”

“Sort of.”

“She came by?” I asked in a high-pitch voice.

“No, Petyr.” Sansa pressed the box against her chest protectively, showing her discomfort by her subtle movements. “She texted me.”

“And?”

“Wanted to see how I am.”

“Oh.”

“I told her how things were.”

“I… I guess that’s good.”

“And I told her I’m happy with my decision.” She tilted her chin up higher with a prideful look. “To stay with you.”

“I thought we were more worried about your father.” The elevator door opened, and the sight of three people in the elevator made us temporally stop our conversation. The ride downwards felt long, as a sense of worry came over me. I knew Sansa was hiding something, for she wouldn’t bring up her mother unless it was important.

The elevator opened for the second time, letting in more people. Sansa held the box tighter against her, looking rather uncomfortable as people filed in. “Fuck,” I cursed aloud, which made a few people turn in my direction. “Sansa,” I whispered. “I forgot something.”

“What is it?”

“The flowers.” She rolled her eyes at me, and then did her best to hold in her laughter. Fortunately, the doors opened for another level, so we snuck our way through the crowd of people and then pressed the button to take the elevator upwards.

“Yes, my dad is still the prime reason of concern,” she contemplated aloud. “Which is why I’m still not speaking to him.”

“Or him to you.”

“Yes.”

I tapped my shoe down on the carpeted floor, wondering if it wise to voice my thoughts aloud.

“Petyr, she wants me to visit them.”

“Only you.”

“Yes.”

“Then go ahead.” She tilted her head at me, knowing I was fuming inside already. “I’m not holding you back.”

“I’m not going there without you.” The elevator door opened, and thankfully it was completely empty. “And I told her that.”

“Thank you, Sansa.”

“I’m going to marry you! She will have to accept it… _they_ will have to accept it, whether they want too or not.”

“Jon has,” I reminded her. It was just a few days ago that he liked her Instagram story, always one to comment when she posted photos of us together. “We have his support.”

“We do,” she cooed out with delight. The elevator dinged, and we looked upwards to see we had reached the ninth floor. “You wait here, and I’ll grab the flowers quickly,” I entreated, and with that I jogged down the floor to get the important item I nearly forgot.

* * *

“Heeeyyy!” Varys yelled out, after he opened the door. “Petyr!” He stretched out his long arms to take a hold of me, hugging me from the side to not squish the box that obviously held his cake. “I missed you.”

“Happy birthday Varys.”

“Yes, yes,” he rapped out with a smirk. “And you brought me something, I see.”

“Cake.”

“Cake,” he echoed, and took it from me with a grin that was larger than it should have be. “And there she is…” He went over to her to give her a tight side hug as well. “Sansa, always looking stunning.”

“Not so loud Varys.”

“Oh, you needn’t worry. Tanya won’t get jealous one bit.” He turned his back to us, waving his hand in the air casually. “Throw your things in the closet and then come on in.”

We took our time shedding off our shoes, and then joined hands instantly before we walked further into the living room. Varys and Tanya were absent, which gave us time to look around to see how my old flat had changed. It was decorated nicely, clearly having a feminine touch to the overall ambiance of the flat. The window was wide open to send in some fresh air, a ceiling fan blowing quickly to lift some stray hairs of coppery red into the air. “It looks different,” Sansa observed. “But I like it.”

“I do too.”

The first person to greet us was Rainbow, never forgetting me despite of my long absence. I had grown soft to him and found myself lifting him off the ground to curl his body into my chest. “Did you miss me?” I hushed and bobbed him up and down in my arms as though he was a baby. Rainbow was more interested in putting his claws into my shirt, making me groan since I knew it would puncture little holes into it. Sansa was giggling off to the side, and then took out her cellphone to take a quick picture. “Smile Petyr.”

I kept my face completely straight, ignoring her scolding since I enjoyed getting a rise out of her from time to time. “Alright, sweetling,” and attempted a smile, but it didn’t come naturally enough to justify the picture.

“I’m deleting it,” she laughed, and then turned herself away to post the other picture online presumably.

Warm golden eyes gazed up at me, forcing a tug to the left side of my face as I smiled down at at Rainbow. It was a curious thing to behold, knowing I had despised Varys cats for as long as I could remember. Tanya came through the doorway at that moment, gasping at the sight of me holding up Varys cat. “Oh, he will love it!” she shrilled, and then sprinted towards her friend to give her a tight hug. The two girls began to talk frantically to each other, catching up since it had been a while since they saw each other face to face. I continued to bob Rainbow up and down, letting my bare feet scruff the smooth carpet underneath as I made my way to the window. The sounds of the street blared through the open window, enough to remind me I was far from the quiet hiking trail I had the opportunity to explore earlier on this morning. Rainbow wanted to be put down, so I settled him over the windowsill. “Nice catching up with you,” I hushed, and then drove my hands into my jean pockets to stare out the window. It was peaceful there for a few moments, but the heavy sound of feet pattering against the floor informed me that Varys was fast approaching.

“Hello old friend,” he teased, and held up a can of beer for me to take.

“So early?”

“From an Irish man.”

I raised my eyebrows at him, and then popped open the can of Guinness to drink. “You know it tastes better on tap.”

“So, I’ve been told.”

“But you never liked it anyways.”

“Too strong,” he commented, and turned his gaze to the two women that had settled themselves on the couch. “Look at them, like two peas in a pod.”

“An odd expression.”

“Oh?” He shrugged his shoulders at me innocently, and then took to petting his cat with profound affection.

“I thought Tanya was allergic.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “She is.” His hand curved over the back of Rainbow, reaching the end where he felt the slow-moving tail. “She takes allergy medicine.”

“Everyday?”

“Yes.”

“Okay…”

“She knows I can’t get rid of them.”

I chuckled low while I leaned my back against the wall. “They are like your children.”

Varys was a large man, so when he bent down on one knee to pet his treasured cat it was an amusing sight. He turned to mush around Rainbow, a man that spoke in a warm, soothing voice to get his cat to look his way.

“Wait till she says she wants children,” I remarked, and then quickly took a swig of my beer to cover my knowing smile.

“Children?” he repeated with an air of disbelief. “As if.”

“You never know.”

“I do know,” he shot back rather quickly. “I can’t have them, Petyr.”

“There are other ways.”

“As if the sex isn’t hard enough,” he sighed. “You have know idea how hard…” His lips pursed tightly together, and then he looked over his shoulder to make sure the girls couldn’t hear him. “To feel it, but not being able to actually do it.”

“Feel?” I drawled out with caution.

“Haven’t you ever heard of those people that lose an arm and can still feel the sensation of it being there… even when its not.”

“A ghostly feeling.”

“Yes,” he droned out with sadness. “But what it’s worth, I’m just happy to have her.”

“I agree.”

“I just turned forty.” Varys rose to his feet, making his broad form partially block out the sunlight. “The clock was ticking.”

“You can say that again.”

“Well you had more opportunities than I did.” Varys crossed his arms, and slightly turned his back to Rainbow. “Do you remember all those times we out just to get drunk and laid?”

“Yes.” I did my best to cover my smirk in case Sansa overheard our conversation.

“I never was able to get very far.”

“It would have been a shock, no doubt.”

“Let’s not discuss that.”

“Only because it is your birthday,” I teased, and raised up my beer can in good humour before I drained it down. “Where is yours?”

“Oh, I was going to have wine later.”

“Wine?”

“Yes, Tanya bought a nice one.” He caught my arched eyebrow and then sheepishly looked away. “I quite like it.”

“She doesn’t like you drinking beer?”

“Its not refined enough for her,” he muttered, and then toyed with his hands nervously. “All the more reason why we should go out after work one day.” He grinned wondrously at me after that statement. “For old time’s sake!”

“Alright.”

“And you need to get away from Sansa.” He caught my arched eyebrow again, and the subtle shake of my head in disagreement. “Just like I need to get away from Tanya. Boys night, that’s what we need.”

“Boys?”

“Guy night,” he suggested with a higher-pitch voice. “What do they do? Play cards? Go to the casino?”

“Strip club,” I taunted.

“No,” he shook his head anxiously. “I’d like to be welcomed back into my flat.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t go well with Sansa,” I agreed, and cut my eye in her direction to see her lost in conversation with her friend. “What about golfing?”

“You don’t golf.”

“Neither do you,” I pointed out. “Sailing?”

“We don’t sail.”

“Then a pub,” I answered him. “If you want to take the boring route.” I stepped into his space as I uttered, “What is life without a little chaos?”

“A gaping pit waiting to swallow us all,” was his sole answer, and then he took the can of beer out of my hand to swallow some down. “I don’t care if she saw me,” he quipped. “I have some more in the back of the fridge, so let’s go.”

* * *

We sat on two bar-stools with a can of beer in our hands, Varys had his phone out and was showing me some pictures of Tanya. “I might frame it,” he told me, and handed his phone to me so I could have a better look at the photograph. “She is really talented.”

“I haven’t heard her play,” I confessed.

“I’ll ask her to do it after dinner.” He took the cellphone back and laid it flat on the creamy white countertop. “She has a great singing voice too. Did you know she used to busk down in the city?”

“No, Sansa never told me.”

“Performed at a few bars too.” He smiled at me charmingly and with a pointed finger at my chest added, “She could perform at your wedding.”

“Sansa would like that.”

“No point paying for one! It will be our gift.”

“Thanks, Varys.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No, I look forward to it.”

He leaned forward to take his lighter tasting lager. “No different to the life you are leading now.”

“Except it makes it more official.”

“Yeah.” He took a small sip, and then brushed back his curly white locks that he was currently growing out. “I was thinking of asking her...”

“Tanya?”

“But I’m not sure when,” he confessed, before he took a longer swig of his beer. “I don’t want to get in the way of your wedding.”

“Maybe after?”

“I was thinking that.” He paused to turn his warm dark eyes in my direction, shining with foreseeable happiness. “I think… she’ll accept it.”

“She loves you,” I softly uttered. “Everyone can see that.”

“I care for her,” he replied with half-closed lids. “I care for you too, and Sansa. Thanks for coming out tonight.”

“You’re my friend.” I stretched out an arm to lay my hand over his shoulder, shaking him gently to get a rise out of him. “And I miss having you around.”

“You hated being my roommate.”

“Sometimes.”

“Ha!” he laughed. “All the time.”

My hand slipped off his shoulder and then returned to my cold beer can, the second one I was having this evening.

“But…” Varys surmised. “The feeling was mutual.”

“Rainbow would say the same,” I pointed out, for I caught sight of him snaking his way around the kitchen doorway to enter the room.

“He likes you,” Varys confidently said. “Its Tanya that is the problem. You ever think they just _know _when a person doesn’t care for cats?”

“Sansa wants a dog,” I said out of nowhere. “I might take her to a pet shop tomorrow.”

“Will your apartment space allow it?”

“If its small, the dog shouldn’t be an issue.”

“I don’t picture Sansa with a tiny dog.”

“I never said _tiny,_” I clarified, after I stood out of my seat.

“It would get in the way of everything,” Varys complained. “I know how you like things to be neat and orderly.”

“Well…”

“And the dog would take all the attention away from you.”

“It wouldn’t.”

“Oh?”

Varys raised himself from his seat and casually strolled over to the oven to inspect our dinner. “The soup is ready,” he commented over his shoulder.

I was leaning against the kitchen countertop with my eyes falling over the moving figure of Rainbow. Varys had a large wooden spoon out to stir the noodle soup around, the exotic scents filled the small kitchen space where we were currently standing.

“Sansa would want the dog in your bed, and there goes your sex life.”

“Fuck.”

“I know it sounds hypocritical, but I am a cat person.” He shrugged his shoulders at me with a half-suppressed laugh. “Sansa is a dog person. They’re different…” He paused to lay down the spoon on a broad plate next to him. “…different,” he repeated. “But also the same.”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“The dog will become a child for you,” he sensibly replied. “Is that what you want?”

“We don’t want children yet,” I confided with some reluctance.

Varys returned to the countertop where I stood, passing me by to return to his seat. “Maybe try it out,” he proposed. The can of beer was in his hand again, and he stealthily looked over his shoulder before he took a sip. “Having a dog would be good practice.”

“I ought to get a puppy then.”

“Oh, she would love that.”

“I know,” I said with some resentment. “The little bugger.”

Varys laughed at my response, knowing it was only jealousy that was getting in the way of Sansa’s foreseeable happiness. Tanya poked her head into the kitchen doorway to inquire after dinner and given the fact that Varys couldn’t stop laughing it was left for me to answer her.

Tanya assured me she would be back in a few moments, so with that I tossed my empty can of beer into the recycling beer and did my best to clean up the countertop. “Come on,” I rapped out with a soft pat on my dear friend’s back. “You sit down at the table with your drink, and tell her to-”

“-no,” Varys soberly answered me, and then went over to the kitchen sink with his can of beer in hand. “I’m dumping it.”

“You can’t do that.”

“It won’t go with the soup.”

“Neither will rosé!”

Varys chuckle filled the kitchen room as he dumped his beer down the sink, leaving me annoyed that he wouldn’t stand up to his girlfriend. “You can’t have her pushing you around.”

“She’s not,” he argued back, and then tossed out the empty can in the same container I did before. “Have a seat, Petyr.”

“Alright.” I sat down in my assigned seat with a grievous air. “If you insist.”

Tanya walked into the kitchen with Sansa at her side, and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her. She must have picked up my sullen mood, for she strode right towards me and ruffled up my dark hair to my delight. “What’s wrong, hun?” she asked me, and leaned forward to press a kiss on the side of my temple.

“Varys,” I grumbled, which made her laugh softly next to my ear. Her fingers sunk into the depth of my hair, lifting it upwards with a supreme level of happiness. “Are you enjoying it, sweetling?”

“Your hair is getting so long,” she observed. “It adds to your boyish looks though.”

“It does?”

She kissed the silver streaks at the side of my temple, and then curled her hand around the back of my neck to hold me still. “It does,” she confirmed, and then tilted her head downwards to kiss the side of my cheek. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Yes.” A hand gripped the side of her waist possessively, and then I held her close for my own comfort. Sansa thankfully leaned into my frame, curling her arm around me as she applied her weight against my strong shoulder and arm. “And, how are you?”

“We were talking about our wedding.”

“Exciting,” I dryly replied.

“You know how girls are.”

“Yes.” I tilted my head upwards to catch a glimpse of her face. “Varys suggested she sings at our wedding. Would you like that?”

“Oh, why hadn’t I thought of that before?” She curled herself around me until she let me go to take her assigned seat. “I think that’s a good idea.”

“And what about a puppy?” I added, since she was already in a good mood.

“What about it?”

“Would you want one?”

“A little puppy,” she cooed, and the look in her eyes told me that she would. “I want it to be a girl,” was the next thing she said, and then Sansa stretched out both arms to hug me from the side.

Tanya came over to our table to retrieve our bowls. “What’s all the excitement about?”

“Petyr wants to get a puppy!” Sansa shrilled, and then planted her lips to the side of my cheek.

“Awwww,” Tanya cooed, and closed her eyes wistfully as she took in the news. “Sansa, you will love it!”

“Her,” Sansa corrected. “Petyr, can she be a husky? I always wanted one.”

“Sure, sweetling.”

“I don’t know if our landowner will let us?”

“I will talk to him.”

“Can we go first thing tomorrow?” she pleaded, a hand cleverly rested over my belt buckle and was slowly wedging itself upwards to pull out my shirt. “Please.” A warm hand pressed itself against my waist, and then she snuck it upwards to follow the natural curve of my back.

“Yes, sweetling.”

She licked her bottom lip at me, and I instantly knew she would be thanking me tonight.

“Did I make you happy?”

She leaned forwards to kiss me full on the lips. “You did.”

I kissed her back as a thank you, pleased to see Sansa in such a playful mood. Her hand was deep into my shirt, crinkling my polo so Tanya could see her wandering hand from where she stood. I smiled at Tanya harmlessly, and then turned my attention back to Sansa. “What will you name her?”

“I don’t know,” Sansa fretfully answered me. “But it will come.”

“It will come,” I agreed with Sansa, and then leaned forward for one last kiss.

* * *

Sansa was drunk, her head laying over my crotch as she feebly tried to reach the edge of my chin. I leaned forward slightly so she could feel the smooth bristles of my goatee, watching the lazy smile that came over her the more she dragged her fingers across it. Sansa sprawled out form took up most of the couch; Varys was on the other end with his girlfriend settled over his lap, his arms wrapped around her affectionately. “The two of you can stay for the night,” Varys suggested, being the least drunk out of the four of us. “I can’t have you drive.”

“No,” I submitted, knowing the shots Tanya had made for us was a bad idea.

Tanya leaned her head against the back of her boyfriend’s chest, her eyes lazily taking in the sight of me with certain curiosity. “I feel like I don’t know enough about you,” she randomly spoke out. “Let’s play a game.”

“I love games,” I told her. “But which one?”

“A hard one.”

“A hard one?” I repeated, before I licked my bottom lip. “Like what?”

Varys spoke up before his girlfriend did. “Please, do not tell me its Twister,” he begged. “I will lose automatically.”

“Or Jenga,” Sansa piped up with a tone of voice to shoot down the idea, before it could enter any of our heads.

“Or the game in the closet,” Varys added. “I forgot what it’s called… seven minutes in hell.”

“I don’t think its that,” Tanya answered him. “But I know what you mean.” She suspiciously looked down at Sansa who looked almost asleep. “And the only person kissing you tonight is _me._”

Varys looked proud; a thing that made his arm grow tighter over the front of her.

“How about we talk?” Sansa suggested. “Real talks! Like when are you two tying the knot?”

Tanya’s mouth opened wide, and then she shook her head most adamantly. “How about when are you getting off the birth control pills?”

“We don’t want children now,” Sansa argued back.

“But Petyr is older than Varys,” she countered. “Isn’t that right?”

Varys appeared guilty under my gaze of scrutiny. “Only by a little,” he confessed, and shrugged his shoulders at me as an apology.

“Four years,” I informed them all. “It hardly makes a difference. And we will have kids when we are ready.”

“My parents will probably talk to me…” Sansa partially mused aloud. “Once we have them.”

“They would be grandparents,” I acknowledged. “Of course.”

“Free childcare,” Sansa taunted, which made me brush my fingers through her smooth auburn hair lovingly.

“So…” I glanced my eyes upwards to stare at Tanya. “What do you want to know?”

“Truth or dare.” She narrowed her eyes at me. “How many girlfriends did you have before Sansa?”

“Specify _girlfriend_.” I then bit down on my lip remorsefully. “The only girlfriend I have ever had is, Sansa. Isn’t that right, love?”

“Clever.”

“I know,” I droned out softly, taking in the sight of Tanya’s obvious defeat by the downward curve of her mouth. “It’s your turn; truth or dare.”

“Truth?” Tanya answered me with uncertainty.

“Do you like me?”

“Like?”

“As a friend, of course.”

“Yes,” she said with some hesitation. “You are Sansa’s fiancé.” She tilted her head upwards to the man sitting over her. “Varys friend.”

“I am.” She looked nervous suddenly, probably sensing my unuttered thoughts. “But we hardly talk,” I said in truth. “So that’s why you know so little about me.”

Sansa was toying with the front of my polo, listening to our conversation in silence.

“I like you,” Tanya revealed. “You are good to my best friend.”

“Thank you.”

“And Varys,” she cooed, before she took her lover’s hand to interlace their fingers together.

“Truth or dare,” I rebutted.

“Truth,” she answered with more confidence this time. “I don’t trust you with a dare.”

“What do you really think of Varys cats?”

“I love them,” she quickly answered back, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. I smiled at her, knowing I was about to fall into the same fate with Sansa’s future dog.

“I’m sure you do.”

Varys leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes tiredly as if he wanted to fall asleep. “What time is it?” he muttered.

“After midnight,” I answered him, after a quick glance at my watch. “Ready for bed?”

“I have work tomorrow, unlike some people.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not to worry, but I might head off to bed soon.”

Tanya assured him she would wash the dishes, much to her boyfriend’s relief. “Do you need anything before you go to bed?”

“Sing me a song,” he muttered, and that was enough for her to leave his lap and head out of the living room. “She’s grabbing her instrument,” he answered me, noticing the look of concern that flashed across my face. “Guitar,” he clarified. “And she has trouble talking to you for some reason, but I think its because you are so different.”

“Not entirely,” Sansa spoke up for the first time. “They are both planners.”

“Yes,” Varys yawned out. “Always wanting things _their_ way.”

“I’m right here,” I reminded them, which raised laughter on either side of me. “I’m still here,” I argued back, as their laughter grew louder.

Tanya returned into the living room with a guitar strap strung over her, she pulled out an ottoman and sat down comfortably in front of us. “What song do you want?”

“A birthday song,” Varys taunted. “No, anything will do.”

“I can sing it, if you’d like.”

“I prefer not,” he answered her, and reached out a hand to gently lay it over her knee that was across from him. “Sing me something I’ll like.”

“I wrote something for you, but it has no lyrics,” she confessed, and then began to pluck the strings with the tips of her fingers to bring out a calming melody. Varys leaned forward in his seat to listen to her, his face lighting up the longer he played. I could tell he loved her by the look in his eyes, that changing expression of pride and happiness that passed over him at very interval.

Sansa sat up slowly, and then tiredly rested her head over my shoulder to show how exhausted she was. I wrapped an arm around her, applying my lips into the dark shade of her hair.

“I love it,” Sansa said once the song ended. “Could you play that at our wedding?” she inquired, with a look to show her request was uncalled for. “I know its for Varys but-”

“-yes,” Tanya answered her. “Cause I know you feel the same way about Petyr.”

I smiled happily at Sansa, knowing that look in her eyes confirmed it.

“Varys,” Tanya called out, to stir him back away. “You should go to bed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You heard the song, so that’s all that matters.”

“It was beautiful,” he assured her in a smooth voice. He motioned her to come forward and when Tanya was close enough, he pulled her in for a kiss. “Thank you, Tanya,” he hushed, and then began to brush back her silky black hair so he could see her face more clearly. “It was perfect.”

“Bed,” she said with a little too much eagerness, and then helped her boyfriend up so Varys could stand tall in front of her. “I’ll have breakfast prepared for you all in the morning. It will be early since Varys has to go to work, I hope you don’t mind.”

Sansa assured him it was fine, and then stood to her feet to join her friend. “Petyr,” she happily said, while stretching out her arms for me to join her.

“Yes, sweetling.” I came into her open arms, crushing my lips against the side of her cheek affectionately. I kissed her till I had my fill, and then leaned backwards to catch the happy expression in her eyes. “Hmmmm.”

“Bed.” I knew she wanted more than that, so I was quick to follow her down the hallway. Varys was in front of us with Tanya’s hand in his own, they looked secure in their relationship, genuinely content, it was enough for me to feel proud for my friend.

“You get your own room back,” Tanya remarked over her shoulder. “It looks just as it was before.”

Varys opened the door for me to see, noticing how I stood there dumbfounded to see it all the same as I had left it sometime ago. “You are always welcome here,” Varys told us. “Open door policy.”

“Thanks.” I patted him on the back gratefully, and then took Sansa’s hand to lead her inside. “Goodnight!”

“Night,” Varys answered me, while Tanya was hugging her dear friend. “And night to you too, Sansa.”

Tanya came over to me, wavering for a moment before she decided to hug me too. “Night, Petyr.”

“See you in the morning,” I told her, knowing it would take a while for the two of us to be comfortable around each other. “Give Varys a good night,” I added with a wink, which made her cover the side of her cheek in embarrassment. She was quick to leave my bedroom, a thing Varys noticed with some alarm before he followed after her.

“Petyr,” Sansa scolded. “What did you do?”

“I wished her a good night.”

“You did more than that,” she demanded. Sansa walked past me while removing her shawl, looking for somewhere respectable to lay it. “She was blushing.”

“Was she?”

“Petyr.”

“I told her to give Varys a good night.”

“Oh.” She shook her head at me as though I was a naughty boy. “Don’t encourage her… I think she is almost as bad as you.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said with confidence, and then sat down at the edge of the bed to pull of her socks. “I shouldn’t have had those shots. What was in it, anyways?”

“I don’t know, but I had no idea Tanya could get so wild.”

“Terrible influence when I was younger,” she noted. Sansa paused to pull off her top, and then folded it neatly at the edge of the bed beside her. “Especially in University.”

“I was like that.”

“You two are very alike,” she realized. “Am I dating my best friend?”

“No.” I smirked at her terribly. “You’re marrying one.”

“Ugh.” She stood to her feet to unbuckle her pants, walking away from me as she considered the matter. “Why am I just realizing this now?”

I laid over the bed even though I was fully clothed, feeling just as exhausted as Sansa. She joined me eventually, laying herself beside me in nothing but her matching grey bra and panties. Her blue eyes were soft in the warm lighting of the lamp next to the bed stand, her creamy pale skin was so tempting to touch at that moment. “Why do you want a puppy?”

“I want to see you happy.”

“I am happy.”

“Then I want to keep it that way.”

“I know you don’t want one,” she admitted. “You don’t like pets.”

“I just… I want…”

“You don’t have to do it, Petyr,” she remonstrated. “We can wait for it, like kids.”

“I’m not getting any younger.”

“I know that.” Sansa rolled herself over the bed until she crashed into the side of me. “But we can’t force things.”

“Alright.”

“Do you want kids?”

“In a year or two.” I let my hand glide down the side of her bare arm. “When we are married and fully settled.”

“We will need a bigger place.”

“Exactly.”

“For the dog,” she taunted, and then covered her mouth to suppress her giggles.

“I am sure the dog will be as beautiful as you.”

“You will love her,” she assured me, and then dragged her fingers over the front of my hair.

“I will.”

“You know, it feels good to see them so happy.”

“Yes.”

“Tanya always thought she would never meet anyone.”

“I felt that way.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” I admitted. “And sleeping around didn’t help, so I stopped that as well once I hit my thirties. I was saving myself, Sansa, for someone like you.”

She kissed the top of my brow, and then cuddled her body against me to feel my warmth. “Petyr, I’m lucky,” was all that she said, and then closed her eyes in relief.

I waited until she was half asleep before I slipped out of her arms, and then left the edge of the bed to get undressed. Once that was done, I did my best to wash out my mouth with water, wishing there was something to take off the scent of alcohol on my breath. I remembered I had a stash of gum tucked away in my wallet, so that was slipped into my mouth as I stared out at the city landscape in front of me. The window was closed, but I could vaguely hear the honking of horns and police sirens sounding off in the distant horizon. The room felt stuffy, so I opened the window, letting the cool air brush against the front of my thighs just under my blue boxers. A hand rested over the wall, and I leaned downwards to peer out the window for another minute or two. Over time, I slinked away from the window and returned to my bed, bringing Sansa higher up the small mattress until her head could rest over a pillow. Thin blankets were covered over us, and it was there that I watched her fall back to sleep.

We would build a life together. I knew one day her family would return to her, maybe when they see our precious child cradled in Sansa’s arms. I knew that the life we shared together would be filled with troubles, but I would do my best to make her happy. Happy- a strange word, a moment as fleeting as the wind, but I wanted that for her. I wanted Sansa to be happy. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted to offer her the world, and if all else fails at least we would have each other, for I knew that is all that matters in the end.


End file.
